User blog:TheAnimeKid87/II Character and Episode Review(s) Episode 2 Review; A Lemony Lesson
How It Works Okay, hello again! No one commented on my blog, but anyway, every week I'll review the II eps and characters. I have already done episode one, now I'm doing episode two: A Lemony Lesson. But incase you somehow don't know what II is, I'll tell you.. so, it's Inanimate Insanity! A show which at first was hated by a lot of people, however recently it has become a great object show, due to the success of the episodes of the first season a second season is being produced and the first episode is expected to air on April 2nd. Though, the first 2 minutes can be seen exclusively at Object Con from March 30th. If you would like to receive more information about Object-Con go to II's facebook page and scroll down. ATTENTION THIS ARTICLE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! The Plot: My Views: This episodes plot was an okay one, as I've cruised though the series numerous times I've realized it manly focused on the competition and there were no sub-plots. But, as I have found out in an Ask Adam video there will actually be sub-plots in series 2. Okay, so the challenge itself was kinda.. pointless now that I think about it and that's what down-graded it from 9.4. The challenge in the episode was to collect lemons, but what I don't understand is why pick such a challenge where the winner would be obvious, I mean, Taco's team won. it was obvious, wheather it was with or without her that team still won, but In your defense It was great to watch and that's all it's about pleasing yourself and progressing as an animator. Character Development Everyone definitely developed, OJ, Salt, Pepper and more really did, Lightbulb and Balloon had major roles in this episodes, which I personally loved, as a Lightbulb fan I was happy for Light-bulb to be a team captin, Baseball and Paper also developed, although I have to say Paper developed more after he returned, but I thought his character was *Insert Disappointing Tut* Bad after his return, many people loved Paper when he returned, me I was a fan from beginning to Ep 9. But we also had started to see Balloon's angry-ish side, Balloon to me, is like Courtney from TDI, Courtney was nice in the first Episode (Part 1 and 20 And Balloon was nice in ep one of II, in ep 2 both of the characters showed their meaner side. But anyway, without straying off topic, Knife's attitude wasn't a nice one, I expected that, but he did develop alot, It's how much screen-time they get, everyone got a fair chance of screen-time with no one hogging it, with exception of maybe Taco. Style/Animation Now, Animation has got a little bit better and was a slight improvement from last episodes animation, but it's still been critized, someone said, (This WAS a comment on the A Lemony Lesson article) "There mouths looked like dihearra." At least someone stated their opinion and apart from a few little not so smooth scenes, it overall was a lot better than whatever I could produce if I tried to animate I mean if I did ever try to animate the scenes would be real bad. So, The animation made me smile. Originality I have to admit the challenge was original, I bet this hadn't crossed anyone's mind until they saw this episode, Taco hogged the lime-light this episode, but I saw it coming, hence the epsiode name, throughout the episode, I wondered if Team Epic would become Team Victory, Paper getting eliminated, that was.. something. I actually liked Paper BEFORE he returned, Knife, well he came across as a Duncan, I was hoping he wouldn't get too far and he didn't, but I would've loved if he had gotten eliminated first, Knife ruined his friendship with Paper though and I kinda wanted to see that develop, Paper going was original, I would've thought someone else would've gone, but it was cool. What Am I reviewing Next I'm reviewing Paper! Based on how he behaved and competed BEFORE he returned, so look out for that soon, okay. Questions For Adam (AE) To Answer As discreetly as Possible 1. Will Paintbrushes Gender Be Revealed In S2? 2. How Will II 2 Be Different From the first season? 3. Do The Cast Actually Get Picked in Episode 1 Of S2? (Cause on your FB account, you give us pictures that are BEFORE the cast are picked, probably to avoid spoilers) 4. Will Bomb be in S2? 5. How Many of the old contestants are In S2? Category:Blog posts